1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical therapy and/or diagnosis equipment, and more particularly, to a medical therapy and/or diagnosis equipment with a position sensing device that is arranged to cooperate with a further sensing device that is separated by a signal path from the position sensing device and fixed in position and orientation.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Such a medical therapy and/or diagnosis equipment is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,409. This document shows an LED arrangement as a position sensing device on therapy equipment constructed as a surgical cutting instrument, and spaced therefrom a camera arrangement that is fixed in position and orientation, as a further sensing device.
A medical therapy and/or diagnosis equipment of this kind, embodied as an operation microscope, is known from German Patent DE 196 40 993 A1. It is important in an operation microscope to precisely sense the position of the focus, which is at a distance of about 200 mm to 400 mm from the objective. This depends above all on the accuracy of sensing the position or orientation of the operation microscope because even a slight tilting of the operation microscope leads to a distinct displacement of the focus.